The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of evergreen perennial Agapanthus orientalis, which has been named ‘PMN06’. Agapanthus is a genus of ornamental plants which are native to South Africa. The new variety Agapanthus orientalis ‘PMN06’ is the result of a breeding program aimed at producing an Agapanthus orientalis variety with distinctive blue and white bicolored flowers. Violet-blue and white bicolored flowers on stems up to 90 cm high typically develop in late spring and early summer.
An application for Plant Breeders Rights for ‘PMN06’ has been lodged with the Australian Plant Breeders Rights Office, and was accepted on 4 Nov. 2005 (under Application No. 2005/318).
Parentage: The cultivar ‘PMN06’ was the result of a controlled pollination in 1999 at Pine Mountain, Queensland, Australia, in which the parent variety, breeder's code ‘PMN01’ (unpatented) was selfed to breeder's code ‘PMN01’ (unpatented). The parent form is characterized by a tall plant height, wide leaf width, erect leaf attitude, and weak violet blue and white bicolored flowers. Selection criteria for ‘PMN06’ were bicolored flowers, large inflorescence size and a high density of flowers in the inflorescence.
Asexual reproduction. The new variety ‘PMN06’ was first asexually propagated by vegetative division in the state of Queensland, Australia in 2002 and has been asexually propagated since that time by division and micropropagation. The distinctive characteristics of cultivar ‘PMN06’ have remained stable and true to type through successive cycles of asexual propagation.